


Sweet Release

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's abducted by Draco, but it turns out it was all her idea in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Release

"You know the plan, then?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes; they'd been over this a thousand times already. "Yes, Draco, I know the plan." He motioned to his eyes, asking her to repeat it to him. "You're going to abduct me tomorrow, but it could be any time, and I'm not to be alarmed."

"Good." He smiled at her, leaning against the bedframe.

"I have a question." Hermione shuffled down in the bed, putting her head on Draco's chest. "What if I actually get abducted tomorrow?"

Draco snorted. "I doubt that'll happen, love."

"It had better not!" she said in an agitated voice, though thinking of tomorrow and what would come of it made her horny. Sneakily she toyed with his nipples, but he took her hands off of his body.

"Not until tomorrow."

Hermione grumbled and turned over, facing away from him. "Night, then. And I won't struggle too much."

"Good night."

OOO

All day Hermione felt jittery; the fact that the abduction could happen any time both excited and terrified her. During work she was constantly looking over her shoulder, but Draco was nowhere in sight.

On her way home was when it finally happened; she was only a few steps away from her doorstep. Hermione was grabbed from behind, and as agreed, she fought, struggling against her attacker. She elbowed his stomach and kicked his shins, but he was much stronger and tougher than she was, so it didn't make a difference.

Draco pushed her straight inside and and onto the floor. "Now we can have some fun."

Playing the game, Hermione jumped up and pulled her wand from her back pocket, but Draco already had his out and flung hers across the room with a swift _Expelliarmus_. With only her own body as a weapon, Hermione wasn't so confident anymore, especially since Draco had always been a skilled wizard. "Not a chance, Malfoy."

A smirk appeared across Draco's face. Whenever they played these games she always reverted to calling him Malfoy. Sometimes they even pretended they were back at Hogwarts and he was taking her against her will in the dungeons. Not tonight, though. Hermione suspected Draco had other plans for tonight.

"Upstairs," Draco commanded, grabbing the scruff of her shoulder and hauling her up the staircase in front of them. Halfway up she started struggling, but he was far too strong and overpowered her. When she finally reached the top step, she tripped over it in her haste and landed face first on the floor. "Silly girl."

Hermione felt her hair almost being ripped from her head as Draco lifted her up by it, pushing her straight into their bedroom. It was neat and tidy, all their toys in their own place so Draco knew exactly where they were. And of course she had her safeword, _Giraffe_, close to her heart, but she'd never had to use it. She had insisted upon a predominantly Muggle word so they knew it couldn't possibly come up during intimate times.

Bringing her thoughts back to the here and now she found herself in the centre of their double bed, and Draco was quickly casting spells bounding her there, spread eagled. Seeing he'd managed to do it quicker than usual she pulled against them, hoping he'd made the spells weak. He hadn't. He never did. "Bastard."

"I love it when you talk dirty," he said, smiling at her and producing a blindfold from his shirt pocket.

Hermione took in everything in the room she could possibly muster before Draco slipped the blindfold over her eyes, leaving her without the ability to know exactly what he was doing and when he was doing it. Sensory deprivation was one of her biggest turn ons, though she hated to admit it and frequently denied it whenever Draco mentioned it.

All she had now was her hearing, and she strained to see if she could tell what was going on. Draco had learnt how to be quieter now, though, so it was getting harder every time. There were so many things he could do to her that she felt herself getting wet as they ran through her mind. One thing she was very ashamed of was that it really didn't take much to get her wet and willing. Anyone who'd known her from school or work would never have guessed

Hermione heard a sudden movement to her left and seconds later Draco's cold hand was massaging her breasts through her shirt.

"This won't do," he said, ripping her blouse down the front and popping all the buttons off. Once her bra was exposed he pulled it over her breasts, revealing erect pink nipples. "I see someone's excited."

Hermione blushed; she hated her body for giving her away. "Put it back," she said halfheartedly.

"No." He traced his fingers around nipples making her squirm. "I don't think I will."

Hermione slightly regretted her words as she heard him move further down her body, and then felt him lift up her skirt. When it was around her hips she felt his fingers on the top of her knickers, slowly pulling them down to her ankles. "Stop it," she said playfully, quite embarrassed that she was now fully exposed.

"We're going to have to do something about that mouth of yours," Draco said, and Hermione heard him in the dresser drawer. She had a good idea what he was getting.

Hermione heard Draco's steps make the floorboards creak and excitement bounced around in her tummy; she loved gags, they were one of her favourite toys. Often she'd speak out of turn solely just to have one shoved roughly into her mouth.

Her lips were forced open as Draco attached a gag to her mouth, and by the way it was spreading her mouth wide open, she could tell it was an O-ring. Whatever other plans he had for the night, Hermione knew for sure that he wanted a blowjob.

"You can show me what a good little girl you are later," he stroked her hair, an affectionate gesture Hermione loved. "Okay?"

Hermione managed to nod within her restraints, though she couldn't speak or say anything with her eyes. By now her pussy was well lubricated, enough for Draco to just jump in any time he wanted. But no, that wasn't his style. She knew he loved the slow build up, making it more tense for her. There would be no quick release.

Images of Draco naked flashed across her mind as she felt him gently touch her breasts, starting to massage them. She pictured his erect penis as he moved his mouth down to lick around her nipples; she squirmed as he took a whole one in his mouth, suckling on it. His hot breath on her skin made her tingle and she found her legs shaking slightly.

Hermione breathed heavily as he licked his way down to her stomach, circling her belly button before finally finding her bare cunt. How she longed to feel his expert tongue around her clit, but he toyed with her and lapped up the juices near her entrance instead. She tried to whisper _Please_, but the gag prevented her. It didn't seem to stop Draco knowing what she wanted, though, as he awarded one swift lick to her little nub.

That was all she was getting for now, she realised, but he wasn't done paying attention to her pussy yet. A single digit entered her and she gasped; she was no virgin, but the feeling of anything entering her struck her every time. Hermione had to admit she loved it, though, when he quickened his pace. Faster and faster he went and as her breathing became more rapid he added another.

This was almost too much for Hermione, she was on the brink of orgasm and Draco knew it. Another finger or a touch on her clit and she'd cum, but no, cruelly he ripped his fingers from her cunt, leaving her desperate and wanting.

"That's how I like you," Draco said, and she heard the same creak on the floorboards as he made his way round to the side of the bed. "Begging for release. Begging for _me_."

Hermione knew exactly what was coming as she heard the sound of a zipper and subsequently felt the bed dip; he was getting on top of her, edging towards her face. She couldn't stop him, she knew that. Either way, she wouldn't want to. She was so desperate for release that she'd do anything to please him.

Draco's cock entered Hermione's mouth. He started off slowly, but soon quickened the pace, not giving her time to adjust. Hermione's mouth felt full and she used her tongue to play with his head. It wasn't long before he was groaning in pleasure due to her expert tongue work, holding onto the bedframe and thrusting himself inside her mouth. Again, again, again, until she finally hit the rhythm that made him cum.

Luckily for Hermione, she loved how Draco's semen tasted, and the feeling of it as he squirted into her throat. For her, it was a sign that she could please him just as well as he could please her. Just before he pulled out, she quickly set her tongue to work licking off any excess cum for him and felt his gratification as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well done," he said softly, removing his cock.

Hermione couldn't help feeling pride in herself for a job well done and hoped he would reward her well. She knew he was moving about, but it was a surprise to her when he was in between her legs. One lap of Draco's tongue sent Hermione into heaven - he was going to reward her.

Feelings of pure ecstasy pulsed through her body as he licked and licked, occasionally taking time to suckle on her clit. When she thought she was finally going to be able to cum, she felt Draco's tongue pull away and cried inside. _I need release_, she tried to say, but to no avail due to the gag.

"I want to try something different first," said Draco, and Hermione could hear him shuffling about at the back of the room. The sound of a plastic bag opening made her curious; had he bought a new toy for them to play with? She thought she'd had a rough idea about what their session would be like, but this could be anything.

As she heard Draco move closer and closer towards her, she felt herself tense up. She thought they'd tried everything kinky, though her knowledge in that area admittedly wasn't that great.

Hermione felt Draco get on the end of the bed and next thing she knew there was something cold and slightly sticky being applied to her bum. _Lube_, she thought. _No, he can't be serious!_ Many times before they had discussed anal play and although she wanted to do it, she'd just never had the guts to try it. Draco had said one day he was going to start her off slowly, and it seemed that this day had finally come.

All lubed up, she felt something small pressing against her arsehole. The feeling of it going in overwhelmed her, and the further it went the harder it was to keep from screaming. Whatever he had put in her ass, he stopped moving it, letting it sit there.

Hermione was getting used to the intrusion, and as the feelings of pain subsided, small feelings of pleasure were replaced. When Draco thought Hermione had waited long enough, he started twisting the little object round and round.

"It's a buttplug," Draco told her, satisfying her curiosity. "The smallest I could find."

She was grateful for that, at least. The pain of the entering was no more, and as Draco kept lubing her up he managed to fit more of it in her. She suspected he'd also used some kind of spell to dim the pain, or help it get in easier, but she didn't like to think about that.

"Now that's tucked safely in," said Draco, and Hermione felt him tap the end of the buttplug, sending shivers down her spine. "We can carry on with business."

Hermione felt Draco's erect penis touch her entrance, she was just as wet as before, if not more so by now, so he had an easy time. As usual she gasped as he entered her and soon felt his warm breath on her neck, feeling right at home.

Again and again he pounded her, until he thought she was on the brink. That was when he slowed down, taking seconds to go in and out of her, making her need for release larger. _Please_ was all she wanted to say. It had been so long, she needed to cum.

Draco started fucking her rapidly again and she felt her legs shiver and tighten as she got closer. She felt his hand slip between their legs to find her clit, rubbing her little nub. It finally gave her the release she needed and she found herself screaming and writhing around. Her orgasm was so intense it sparked off Draco's, and she felt content as his seed spilled inside of her.

Hermione was panting, her breathing off the scale and her breasts heaving. Calmly she felt Draco take his cock out of her and collapse right next to her.

"You're good," he breathed heavily, and in her mind Hermione thanked him. "So now we've done your abduction fantasy, I guess it's my turn next. I reckon the naughty nurse, what you say, Hermione?"


End file.
